La silueta de la muerte
by MichaelSleepwalking
Summary: Un hombre contacta a Kiritsugu y Natalia para deshacerse de un tipo importante. Sin embargo, Natalia cree que este trabajo le viene mejor a Kiritsugu, quién poco a poco va gánadose el sobrenombre de "Asesino de Magos".


El lugar apestaba a alcohol y tabaco y estaba lleno de las voces de aquellos que iban allí a beber. Al fondo a la izquierda, se encontraban un hombre y una mujer conversando y preguntándose donde demonios se había metido aquel tipo.

-Son más de las tres, ¿es que ese capullo no va dignarse a venir? -preguntaba cabreado uno de los hombres que bebia cerveza de una jarra y movía frenéticamente de arriba a abajo su pierna derecha en señal de nerviosismo-

-Va a venir. Tiene que hacerlo. Un tipo así no podría resistirse a tanta pasta -la mujer, más calmada quizá, confiaba en que ese tipo apareciera por la puerta lo antes posible-

-Espero que tengas razón, joder...

Tras las palabras del hombre la puerta del bar se abrió, un joven de unos veinte años, metro setenta y cinco, vestimenta negra y mirada vacía se acercó a la mesa del hombre y la mujer sorteando a aquellos que seguían emborrachándose y riéndose ajenos a la presencia del asesino de magos.

-Toma asiento – la mujer le dio una silla y el joven aceptó-

El hombre, un tanto extrañado miró a la mujer:

-¿Este tío es un asesino? -dejó escapar una risa burlesca- ¿Es en serio?

-Sí. ¿Es que ries porque no le ves capaz de apretar el gatillo?

El tipo echó un vistazo al joven de arriba a abajo, su rostro serío miraba fijamente a la mesa del bar hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Esos ojos negros, le delataban. La mirada de un chico que debería estar sonriendo mientras vive la vida de cualquier chico de su edad era la mirada de un asesino a sangre fría cuyo frío corazón estaba más lleno de muerte que de vida, de una máquina únicamente creada para el combate. Sí, sin duda alguna se trataba de Kiritsugu Emiya, el joven que víctima a víctima empezaba a ganarse el sobrenombre de ''Asesino de Magos''.

-Natalia, espero que no te equivoques y tu chico haga bien su trabajo -el hombre sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a la mujer de pelo azul para después dirigir su mirada a Kiritsugu- Le daré a tu mentora el resto cuando termines el trabajo.

-Tranquilo, Martin. No te fallará.

Sin vacilar ni decir palabra el joven se marchó del local. Ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Y ya sabia como hacerlo.

Seis horas después de aquello la noche cubrió Las Vegas. Montado en un Volkswagen, el asesino Emiya se dirigia a las afueras de la ciudad, a la Mansión Lephard donde se encontraba un político extranjero con conocimientos mágicos que estaba de vacaciones. Para cumplir su cometido, Natalia le habia preparado una identidad falsa con la que acceder a la fiesta que el político estaba dando. Haciéndose pasar por uno de los guardaespaldas de Lephard, Kiritsugu le asesinaría en su habitación cuando estuviera durmiendo, pero no podia dejar testigos, si alguien más se encontraba allí también tendría que acabar con él.

-Alto.

El guardia de la verja alzó su mano en alto y se acerco al vehículo para pedirle su identificación.

-William...Yan. -el guardia llevó su mano y preguntó por el pinganillo- ¿Hay alguien llamado William Yan apuntado en la fiesta? Ah...De acuerdo, de seguridad. -Volvió a dirigirse a Kiritsugu- Aquí tiene su carné, ya puede pasar.

La verja se abrió y Kiritsugu accedió al recinto, aparcó el vehículo y se dirigió a la fiesta. Todos los trabajos de asesinato, desde que era un crío, los había hecho con su mentora, Natalia Kaminski. Pero se podría decir que este era un ''examen'' para ver si podia valerse por sí mismo en caso de que llegara un dia en el que ella ya no estuviera. La música le despertó de sus pensamientos. En el patio se reunia una multitud, riendo y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero entre ellos destacaba un hombre, con pantalones cortos blancos y camisa roja desabrochada, de pelo canoso y ojos marrones, tan borracho o más como las demás personas de la fiesta que estaba montando un espectáculo. Encajaba con la descripción que le habia dado Natalia, era Lephard. Kiritsugu se acercó a él.

-¡Cabrones de mierda! -vociferaba el político- ¡Dónde!¿¡Dónde se han metido mis putos guardaespaldas?! ¡Joder! ¿¡Y si me pasa algo?!¿¡Es que a nadie le importa?! -La multitud le ignoraba- Eso, bebed.. Beberos mi alcohol y fingid que sois mis amigos...

La voz grave del asesino asustó un poco al político haciéndolo estremecerse:

-Señor. Disculpe la tardanza. -Kiritsugu hizo una reverencia al político-

-Una hora, ¡una maldita hora!¡He estado esperando una hora y solo se presenta uno de vosotros!¿Para eso os pago?-Los ojos de Lephard estaban llenos de furia-

-De verdad que lo siento, señor... -volvió a hacer una reverencia y Lephard se calmó un poco-

-Da igual, escucha. Esta mansión la uso solo para dar fiestas. Yo duermo en el Hotel Paladin, estoy medio bebido así que no puedo conducir. ¿Te importaría llevarme?¿Sabes conducir?Te daré indicaciones.

Kiritsugu reflexionó un poco, no tenia más opción que aceptar.

El trayecto en el coche del político era calmado, Lephard iba en el asiento de copiloto descansando su cabeza sobre el asiento, esta era la oportunidad de Emiya, si le mataba ahora quizá...

-Oye. ¿Te arrepientes de algo que has hecho? -El político rompió el silencio-

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, antes de hallar una respuesta, Lephard se le adelantó.

-Seguro que sí, estupidez de pregunta. No hagas caso a este viejo borracho -miró por la ventana- Cuando yo era joven, decidí convertirme en político para ayudar a mi país. Sí, lo que oyes, no estoy bromeando. Deseaba lo mejor para mí y los míos, quería ayudar la gente, quería hacerles creer de nuevo en las promesas . Pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguí atención, la bondad que daba no era aceptada. Un escándalo de corrupción nos salpicó a mí y a mí partido. Aquello me partió el alma, aquellos que consideraba mis amigos y que pensaba que querían lo mismo que yo habian estado robando y engañando a mis espaldas. Así que la gente me metió en el mismo saco, y es que si vives con ladrones pueden pasar dos cosas: o te conviertes en un ladrón o la gente te empieza a ver también como un ladrón...

Sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, el asesino escuchaba atentamente la historia del hombre.

-Hubo juicios, y adivina quién fue el que pagó el pato por todos. Yo. -soltó una risa seca- Cuando salí de prisión, uno de mis compañeros del partido me preguntó como era posible que hubiera acabado en prisión. Yo no le entendía, así que le pregunté que era lo que estaba tratando de decirme. ''Sobornos'' dijo. ''Sobornos''. Los años pasaron y volví a la política, pero mmi nombre estaba tan manchado que escogí el camino fácil. Sobornamos a la prensa, sobornamos a los jueces, sobornamos a los nuevos miembros del partido, sobornamos y sobornamos, y cuando no podiamos chantajeábamos...Antes de darnos cuenta ya no éramos políticos, éramos delicuentes... Ahora no soy más que un borracho, Tengo dinero, pero no me conformo, quiero más, tengo más y más sed, quiero más dinero.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Por qué está contándome esto? -Preguntó el joven asesino-

-Porque sé que vas a matarme...Kiritsugu Emiya.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, ¿cómo sabia su nombre?

-Lo he sabido desde el primer momento en que te he visto...Encajas con la descripción. Kiritsugu Emiya, mi trabajo es asesinarte.

Aquello era algo que el chico no se esperaba, no habia nadie, a parte de Natalia que supiera como es fisicamente él, nadie excepto...

No podia pararse a pensar ahora, abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo. Lephard, sacó una pistola 9mm de la guantera de su vehículo y salió a la carretera, deslizándose por el césped, ambos se adentraron en el bosque en mitad de la noche.

Eran dos cazadores cazándose. Dos asesinos que tenian que centrarse en esta lucha para no morir.

El Asesino de Magos, portando un revólver, se escondía y agachaba tras los matorrales. El político corrupto avanzaba lentamente, cubriéndoe tras los troncos de los árboles.

El silencio era abrumador. La silueta de la muerte se perfilaba en aquel bosque bajo la luz de la luna llena, en aquel sitio apenas visible, los dos asesinos tenian que poner toda su atención e instintos a cualquier ruido, cualquier sensación extraña en el ambiente sonaría a peligro.

El silencio desapareció con el crujir de una rama rota. Kiritsugu vislumbró a Lephard detrás de él, y rápidamente se giró y le asestó cinco tiros en el pecho, haciéndole caer muerto en el césped.

Emiya se levantó y se aproximó sin bajar la guardia al cuerpo, tras comprobar que realmente era él y realmente estaba muerto, salió del bosque, guardó su revólver en su chaqueta, y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Natalia y decirle ''está hecho''.

Al mismo tiempo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, Natalia Kaminski y Martin Houx se hallaban en las afueras del bar esperando noticias de Kiritsugu.

-Joder... Está tardando mucho... -Martin fumaba estresado y caminaba de aquí para allá-

Natalia simplemente fumaba despreocupada mientras se apoyaba en las sucias paredes del local.

Los balbuceos de Martin terminaron con el sonar del teléfono de la mujer peli-azul.

-¿Está hecho?-Se sorprendió un poco-¿Cómo dices?Entiendo...Lo has hecho bien, chico. Yo me haré cargo.

-¿Lo ha conseguido?

Tras colgar el teléfono Natalia estaba pensativa... ''Sabia que iba a por él'' esas eran las palabras de su alumno. Solo ella era la única persona que sabia como era Kiritsugu físicamente, ella y... Y el hombre que tenia en frente en este mismo momento. Mirándole bien, ahora que Kiritsugu habia llamado se le notaba más nervioso que antes.

-Dáme la otra mitad.

-Eh...Q-q-q...¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me des la otra mitad del dinero. Me has dicho que me darías el resto cuando mi chico hiciera el trabajo, y ya lo ha hecho -echó una mirada desafiante al hombre-

-Eh...Bueno, esperémonos a que venga primero.. Quizá...Eh.. Ya sabes...

Martin Houx estaba intentando comprar más tiempo para lo que le quedaba de vida, pero Natalia

Kaminski no vendia nada.

Primero un tiro en los testículos, luego un tiro en la pierna, luego dos en el pecho y un último en la cabeza. Y después de hacer eso, Natalia guardó su pistola.

-El cabronazo nos habia engañado y habia contratado a otro asesino... -Natalia soltó una breve carcajada- Hay que ver Kiritsugu...Mira que eres popular.


End file.
